


The Worst Part of Falling is Hitting the Ground (ficlet)

by Quantumcats



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deathfic, M/M, suggested destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantumcats/pseuds/Quantumcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is fallen, and there's no easy out this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Part of Falling is Hitting the Ground (ficlet)

“CAS!” The fallen angel drops to his knees in what feels like slow motion. “CAS, NO!” Dean catches his head just before it hits the ground. He gathers Castiel into his arms. The angel looks up at him weakly, blood dripping from his mouth and pooling into his shirt. He didn’t have much time.  
“Cas…” Dean’s eyes filled as he met the angel’s gaze. He looked up and called for his brother. “SAM! GET HELP! God dammit…” Sam understood right away, and bolted, calling out.  
Castiel’s chest was heaving, trying to keep him alive. No angel grace to save him now.  
Dean clears his throat and squeezes his eyes shut to clear away the blur. “Cas, you gotta hang on man. You gotta hang on. You’re gonna be fine, okay? You’re gonna be alright, just hang on.” He tried to maintain his last shreds of composure as he looked around frantically, heart beating out of his chest.  
“Dean…” Croaked a small, frail voice. Dean looked back down at the man in his arms.  
“We’re gonna get you some help, okay? Just…” His voice began to crack. He held it back best he could. “Just stay with me. Just stay with me!”  
“Dean, please I…” Cas’ chest was beginning to slow. His voice was shaking from more than his exsanguination. He grinned softly, pitifully, looking into Dean’s eyes as if they were all there was in the universe. He reached up slowly to touch the Winchester’s face. “Thank you, again, Dean…for…every…” His hand never made it.  
“CAS!”

 

….”CAS!”


End file.
